First consider the expression for: $-2$ plus the quantity of $7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $9$ and that expression and then add $4$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is $-2$ plus $7x$ $7x$ $ - 2$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (7x - 2) = \color{orange}{9(7x-2)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{9(7x-2)}$ do? $9(7x-2)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(7x-2)+4$.